Promise or just a words?
by S Kaze
Summary: "kise-kun, apa benar kau akan pindah ke inggris untuk melanjutkan karir model mu?" haruka kaget dan shock, kise tak pernah memberitau nya jika ia ingin pergi ke inggris. "ah benar, aku akan melanjutkan karirku di inggris. Mungkin jika disana aku akan belajar tentang model lebih banyak lagi. Mencari pengalaman hehe" kise terkekeh.


**Promise or just a words? (But I always believe)**

Awan mendung menghiasi langit kota Tokyo, warna yang di dominasi dengan hitam itu secara perlahan menjatuhkan titik-titik kecil bagai jarum yang jatuh secara bersamaan, hujan. Hujan yang deras sedang mengguyur kota Tokyo. "apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan deras seperti ini?" seorang gadis tengah berlari sambil memposisikan tas diatas kepalanya. Gadis itu berlari, berusaha mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Halte. Ya hanya tempat itulah yang bisa menjadi tempat untuk berteduh. Gadis yang baru saja pulang sekolah itu merutuki dirinya yang tidak membawa payung karena prakiraan cuaca hari ini tak menunjukkan tanda akan hujan.

"ya ampun bajuku basah semua" lemas melihat dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup dan harus menunggu hujan reda pula. Wajah sedih tampak dari jelas di wajahnya. Angin yang berhembus saat hujan sangatlah menusuk kulit apalagi hanya pakaian 1 lapis seragam sekolah. "sial nya aku hari ini, kenapa di musim panas begini bisa hujan aah, dan aku tidak membawa jaket bagus sekali" gadis itu berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dan berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Tangannya mulai memucat dan bibirnya pun memutih tanda ia kedinginan. Tak sadar gadis itu di perhatikan seseorang yang berada di halte tersebut.

"ah sumimasen, sepertinya kau kedinginan-ssu, ini pakailah jaketku" pemuda di hadapannya menyodorkan jaket yang tengah di pegangnya. "ambilah, aku tak berniat jahat. Kau terlihat sangat kedinginan-ssu" pemuda tersebut menyunggingkan senyum, senyum yang sangat khas menggambarkan keceriaan yang selalu hadir di dirinya. "ah arigatou…." Gadis tersebut menerima jaket abu-abu yang di beri pemuda tadi. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pemuda tersebut membuka payung yang di bawanya dan berjalan melalui derasnya hujan yang menyentuh permukaan payung kuningnya.

"tunggu bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan jaket ini?" gadis tersebut menggenggam jaket yang berada di pelukannya. "kau bisa menemui ku di tempat yang sama dan mungkin di jam yang sama" pemuda itu berjalan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "ano,, boleh ku tau namamu tuan baik hati yang sudah rela meminjamkan jaketnya" menunggu jawaban sang pemuda, gadis itu hanya terdiam. "ryouta… kise ryouta desu" lalu pemuda yang bernama kise itu hanya berlalu dan meninggalkan gadis yang berada di belakangnya. Dipakainya jaket abu-abu itu 'sangat hangat, beruntung sekali aku bisa menemui pria sebaik dia, padahal dia belum mengenalku, jadi kise ryouta namanya'. Setelah hujan reda, gadis itu pulang dengan senyuman.

"baiklah sepulang sekolah besok aku akan menunggunya di halte kemarin, mungkin saja kise-kun ada disana" harap gadis itu. Bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran telah usai. Cepat-cepat gadis dengan surai hitam itu membereskan bukunya dan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Senandung kecil di gumamkan oleh gadis itu. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Berharap pemuda yang ditunggunya itu akan datang "kise-kun, aku akan segera bertemu denganmu hari ini" sesampainya di halte gadis itu tak menemukan seorang pun. Hanya bangku kosong yang ada.

"ah mungkin dia belum datang yosh baiklah aku akan menunggunya." Ia pun duduk dan mengeluarkan ipod dan earphone nya sambil menunggu kise ia memilih memutar playlist favoritenya. Di dengarkannya lagu dari penyanyi yang diidolakannya -yui – it's happy line- ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai-sampai ia tertidur dengan jaket yang masih ada di pangkuannya. "haruka-san, bangun ini sudah sore" tiba-tiba seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap dan kepalanya mendongak melihat siapa yang membangunkannya.

"ah shizuka-san kau sedang apa?" pikiran yang masih melayang di alam mimpi itu membuat kata-kata yang dilontarkan kepada haruka membuat shizuka terkekeh. "ah aku baru saja pulang dari latihan klub ku hari ini, dan saat aku lewat ku lihat kau tertidur. Apa kau menunggu sesuatu? Ini hampir gelap lebih baik kau pulang."

Haruka mengucek matanya dan melihat ke langit, langit senja yang sangat indah menandakan sedikit lagi matahari akan tidur dan digantikan oleh bulan. "aku menunggu seseorang tapi sepertinya dia tak datang hari ini" akhirnya haruka memilih untuk pulang dan akan menunggu nya lagi besok. Rasa kecewa menyelimuti hati gadis itu, ia berjalan pulang dengan kaki lemas. "haruka-san kau kenapa?" Tanya shizuka yang berjalan seiringan dengan haruka. "tidak apa-apa" haruka hanya menunduk, ia masih memikirkan pertemuan kise kemarin. Haruka sangat berharap bahwa ia akan secepatnya bertemu dengan kise.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tiap pulang sekolah haruka selalu menunggu kedatangan kise di halte itu tapi sudah seminggu kise tak kunjung muncul. Padahal saat itu kise berkata bahwa haruka pasti akan bisa menemuinya sepulang sekolah di halte tempatnya bertemu. Tapi sampai saat ini, manic madu itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tapi entah kenapa haruka selalu percaya bahwa kise akan datang.

"ah sibuk sekali memang menjadi seorang model-ssu" kise mengeluh pelan. Senja yang begitu indah menemani kise pulang. Kedua tangan kise di letakkan di belakang kepalanya. Sungguh lelah harinya menjadi seorang model. Ya walaupun kise seorang model ia tak pernah mau jika pergi atau pulang sekolah menaiki mobil mewah seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia lebih milih berjalan kaki dengan ditemani pemandangan seindah ini tiap sorenya, berhubung rumah kise juga dekat dengan sekolahnya. Saat sedang asyiknya menengadahkan kepala untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan senja, ia tersadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Seseorang itu memegang jaket yang dikenalnya.

"itu seperti jaketku, dan kurasa aku pernah bertemu dengan orang itu" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mencapai orang yang masih memperhatikan kise dengan seksama. "kise-kun?" gadis itu memanggil agak ragu. Yang namanya merasa di panggil kaget "hai, kau mengenaliku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya-ssu?" kise lupa ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini. Tapi wajah yang ada di hadapannya kini membuatnya penasaran. Mungkin kise tak ingat padanya toh mereka belum saling berkenalan secara resmi. "aku orang yang kau pinjamkan jaket seminggu yang lalu di halte ini. Saat itu hujan sangat deras dan aku kedinginan lalu kau tiba-tiba saja meminjamiku jaketmu. Apa kau ingat?" kise mencoba memutar kembali memori otaknya. Hari dimana hujan deras saat musim panas. "ah ya aku ingat tapi aku tidak ingat namamu-ssu" jawab kise berharap gadis di hadapannya tidak tersinggung. "aku memang belum memperkenalkan diri waktu itu, michihiru haruka desu" haruka membungkuk setengah badan seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"baiklah michihiru-san senang berkenalan dengan mu" kise menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "sepertinya kau sangat sibuk, aku menunggumu sejak minggu kemarin disini, dan aku tak pernah melihatmu lewat halte ini lagi" haruka menundukkan wajahnya agak malu dengan apa yang baru saja di katakannya. "benarkah? Ah maafkan aku-ssu, aku memang sedikit sibuk minggu ini" mereka berbincang bagai teman lama yang baru saja bertemu. Kise memanglah orang yang supel dan pandai bergaul tak heran ia langsung bisa dekat dengan siapapun terlebih itu perempuan.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore dan sepertinya mereka harus menyudahi percakapan mereka. "baiklah sampai jumpa michihiru-san" kise melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda kuning itu tersenyum dengan ramahnya. "sampai jumpa kise-kun, ano apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" kise berjalan mundur dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berteriak "mungkin". Senang. Ya mungkin itu yang dirasakan haruka saat ini.

Siang hari yang sangat panas. Hari minggu yang membosankan melanda haruka. Rasanya ingin ia pergi ke tempat yang sangat menyenangkan. Hari minggu haruka hanya diisi dengan menonton tv saja dan mungkin mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Di lihatnya acara tv dengan malas, tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya muncul di layar kaca.

"kise-kun?" matanya masih memperhatikan sosok yang dia kenal seminggu yang lalu itu. "ah jadi kise-kun adalah seorang model aku tak menyangka" infotaiment menjelaskan bahwa kise adalah model muda yang sukses walaupun masih SMA. Haruka langsung saja mengambil ponsel nya dan menempatkan kursor nya di search engine dengan menuliskan nama kise ryouta. Kise adalah seorang model dan juga pemain basket reguler di SMA teikou. Banyak profil yang menyatakan dirinya adalah orang yang ceria, melankolis dan lainnya. Di bagian bawah website ada info mengatakan bahwa ada fanmeeting yang akan diadakan minggu besok di sebuah mall terkenal yang ada di kota Tokyo.

Kini setiap pulang sekolah haruka selalu berhenti di halte tempat ia bertemu dengan kise dan duduk sebentar untuk sekedar mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan kise. Setelah ia tahu bahwa kise adalah seorang model, ia tak berharap untuk bertemu dengan kise lagi. Tapi baru saja ia duduk sebentar orang yang ia harapkan datang. "disini lagi? Michihiru-san?" semu merah di wajahnya tampak saat kise mendekati haruka dan duduk di sampingnya. "kise-kun seorang model hm?" haruka memulai pembicaraan alih-alih agar membuat suasana tidak canggung.

"ah ternyata kau baru tau, ku kira kau sudah tau sejak pertama kali kita bertemu-ssu" kise terkekeh kecil. "aku termasuk orang yang kurang gaul jadi aku tak tau jika kau seorang model dan aku baru saja melihatmu di tv kemarin" haruka tak berani menatap kise yang ada di sampingnya. Ia takut merah tomat yang sempurna di pipinya terlihat oleh kise. Tak terasa walaupun hanya bertemu beberapa kali mereka sudah dekat bagai sepasang kekasih. "dan yang aku tau kau adalah seorang pemain basket regular di sekolah yang terkenal itu kan SMA teikou" kise hanya tersenyum simpul. "ya begitulah-ssu" ucap kise singkat. Seperti biasa langit senja menemani obrolan mereka sore hari itu.

Tiba-tiba saja hp kise berdering "baiklah aku akan segera pulang tunggulah sebentar" kise menyudahi telponnya dengan seseorang. "eto michihiru-san ah tidak tapi harukacchi sepertinya aku harus segera pulang ada yang sudah menungguku di rumah. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi" haruka mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan kata-kata kise. "-cchi apa itu?" kise bangkit dari duduknya. Haruka perlu menengadah hanya untuk melihat wajah kise. "itu panggilan untuk orang yang aku hormati, baiklah sampai jumpa harukacchi" haruka hanya mengangguk.

Walaupun kise adalah seorang model yang bisa dekat dengan rekan-rekan artis tapi entah mengapa sepertinya ia tertarik dengan gadis dengan surai hitam itu. Ia merasa nyaman jika didekat haruka. Dan sejak mereka bertemu ini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga, dan kise pun selalu meluangkan waktunya tiap pulang sekolah untuk bertemu dengan haruka.

Ya setidaknya seminggu dua kali karena kesibukannya kise. Kise semakin nyaman tiap bertemu dengan haruka dan mereka mulai bertukar nomor ponsel bahkan sering pergi bersama untuk sekedar makan diluar. Walau begitu kise belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada haruka karena ia takut ia tak akan bisa menjaga haruka nantinya. Berhubung kise model dan selalu didekati para gadis, kise takut akan menyakiti hati haruka nantinya. Padahal kise yakin perasaannya ini tidak sepihak, itu berarti kise yakin jika haruka mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sampai kise naik tingkat dan menduduki kelas 2 SMA kise masih menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang dekat dengan haruka. Dan haruka pun nyaman-nyaman saja walaupun terkadang jika sedang pergi bersama kise, haruka sering diabaikan jika para fans kise mengerubunginya untuk meminta tanda tangan dan foto. Kise juga tak bisa mengabaikan para fans nya.

Haruka mengerti keadaan itu dan ia tak pernah marah kepada kise. Saat itu kise sedang pergi bersama haruka ke sebuah tempat hiburan untuk mengisi waktu liburannya dan ia memilih tempat dengan dipenuhi berbagai macam mainan seperti roller coaster, komedi putar, rumah hantu dan lainnya. Tempat itu adalah miracle land. "kise-kun. Aku ingin naik itu" haruka menunjuk salah satu permainan yaitu roller coaster. "apa kau yakin harukacchi bukankah kau takut ketinggian?" kise memakan permen kapas yang ada di tangannya. "ayolah sekali saja lagipula ada kise-kun yang akan menjagaku kan?" haruka menarik paksa tangan kise menuju antrian permainan itu. Setelah mengantri cukup lama sekarang giliran mereka untuk mencobanya

"kyaaaa….. kiseeeeeeee-kuuuuuun" haruka memengang erat lengan kise. Takut. Ya haruka sebenarnya takut ketinggian tapi ia malah mencoba permainan itu. Setelah turun dari permainan itu. "kise-kun aku mual" kise kaget. Haruka yang masih memegangi perutnya dengan wajah pucat dan lemas. "kan sudah ku bilang jangan naik-ssu kenapa kau sangat nakal sih, ayo aku antar ke kamar mandi" kise menuntun haruka hati-hati tak mau orang yang disayanginya ini sakit nantinya. Saat sedang menunggu diluar toilet tiba-tiba saja ada wartawan yang melihat kise.

"kise-kun sedang apa kau disini? Bersama siapa? Apakah kau berencana untuk mengikuti drama atau film?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi menghantam kise. Tapi tiba-tiba saja haruka keluar dari toilet. "kise-kun aku sudah baikkan" haruka bingung melihat banyak orang yang mengerubungi kise. "ah dasar kau ini seperti biasa" tapi salah seorang wartawan menghampiri haruka dan menanyainya. "maaf nona kau siapa? Apa kau kekasih kise-kun?" haruka bingung kenapa dia ditanya-tanya. "ah tidak aku hanya temannya" tapi kise langsung menghampiri haruka "tolong jangan ganggu dia kasian jika harus berdesakan disini-ssu ayo harukacchi" kise menarik tangan haruka berlari kecil untuk menghindari wartawan tadi. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. "siapa dia? Apa dia kekasih anda? Mohon jawab pertanyaan kami" teriak seorang wartawan.

"baiklah aku akan menjawabnya" kise sudah hilang kesabarannya."namanya michihiru haruka. Dia adalah teman dekatku sekaligus kekasihku-ssu" haruka kaget akan jawaban kise. Apa maksudnya ini? Hatinya berdebar sangat cepat. Kise merangkul pundak haruka. "sejak kapan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya seorang wartawan lagi. " hari ini. Kami menjadi kekasih mulai hari ini" setelah kise menjawab semua pertanyaan wartawan mereka melenggang pergi meninggalkan wartawan itu. "apa maksudmu kise-kun dengan semua jawaban tadi?" haruka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada kise.

Kise menghadap haruka jarak mereka cukup dekat. Kise menatap mata haruka tajam. "apa yang tadi kukatakan serius-ssu. Aku menyukai mu sejak kau mengembalikkan jaket 1 tahun lalu, apa kau masih ingat harukacchi. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kise mengeluarkan bunga mawar merah dari belakang tubuhnya yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah haruka berubah seketika. Butiran bening hampir saja jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"ada apa harukacchi? Maaf jika aku membuatmu sedih, apa kata-kataku membuatmu terluka-ssu" kise bingung kenapa haruka malah menangis. Tangis haruka semakin jadi dan brukk! Haruka memeluk kise erat menumpahkan yang ada di matanya ke kemeja kise. "aku juga menyukaimu" kata-kata itu terucap dalam isakannya. "kenapa kau menangis harukacchi?" kise mengusap rambut haruka. " sejak dulu kise-kun, sejak dulu pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah menyukai mu" lalu haruka kembali terisak. Kise hanya tersenyum.

"sudahlah sekarang kan kau tau bagaimana perasaanku-ssu, berhentilah menangis aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih" kise mencium puncak kepala haruka. Dengan begitu saja haruka tenang dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya dari tangisnya yang sesegukan. Haruka menengadah melihat sosok surai kuning yang ada di hadapan nya. Semburat merah tampak di wajah gadis itu. "jangan menangis lagi-ssu kau terlihat sangat lucu" kise mencubit kedua pipi haruka, tanda gemas akan wajah nya yang sangat lucu saat menangis itu.

"baiklah lebih baik kita pulang sebelum itu tunggulah disini sebentar oke" kise beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuat haruka cukup menunggu untuk beberapa menit. " ini" tiba-tiba saja kise datang dari arah belakang haruka dan membawa dua buah eskrim yang ada di tanganya. "aku tau kau suka coklat jadi makanlah" sambil berjalan mereka berbincang dengan eskrim yang ada di tangan masing-masing. "apa kita bisa terus seperti ini, mengunjungi tempat ini lagi kise-kun?" Tanya haruka tiba-tiba. "karena aku sangat menyayangi harukacchi aku akan menuruti apa yang harukacchi minta-ssu, berapa kali pun kau minta ke tempat ini aku akan menemani mu-ssu"

kise sedikit mengacak rambut haruka yang tertiup angin itu "aku ingin kita ke miracle land tiap tanggal 17 desember kise-kun" haruka yang masih sibuk dengan eskrim nya itu melirik sedikit kea rah kise. "Bukankah itu ulang tahunmu-ssu? Ah baiklah aku janji kita akan selalu kesini setiap tahun tepat tanggal 17 desember dan kita harus mencoba naik roller coaster itu lagi-ssu" Itu lah awal dari segalanya yang membuat semuanya indah tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama. Semua janji itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kata yang tak pernah di tepati.

Akhirnya haruka dan kise menjalani masa terakhirnya di SMA, karena sudah kelas 3 jelas saja mereka makin sibuk. Kise yang juga semakin disibukkan dengan kegiatan modeling nya dan harus mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk meningkatkan nilainya. Dan haruka pun harus focus di kelas 3 ini karena ia juga berniat untuk memasuki fakultas kedokteran di universitas Tokyo. Untuk itu haruka harus sangat konsentrasi dan giat belajar untuk mencapai impiannya itu. Karena semua itu, komunikasi antara mereka pun berkurang.

Kehangatan dan kelembutan seorang kise dulu seakan menghilang sejak di kelas 3 ini. Mereka pun hanya sesekali bertemu saat hari minggu. Itu pun jika kise tak ada pekerjaan. Haruka memang selalu mengerti dengan keadaan kise. Tentang pekerjaannya sebagai model,tentang fans-fans nya dan tentang sekolah mereka yang memang berbeda dan berlawanan arah membuat kise dan haruka tak bisa sering bertemu. Tempat yang dulu menjadi tempat favoritnya pun kini kosong. Mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi. Sampai hari kelulusan pun mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui sms dan telpon.

Pada tanggal 17 desember pun saat haruka pergi ke miracle land dan menunggu kise disana, ia tak bertemu dengan kise padahal sebelumnya kise sudah berjanji untuk menemani nya di miracle land. Alhasil pada hari ulang tahunnya karena kise yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya hanya mengucapkan lewat sms.

To : harukacchi

Subject : selamat ulang tahun.

Selamat ulang tahun harukacchi, di tahun ini maaf aku tak bisa menemani mu ke miracle land-ssu. Tapi pasti aku akan mengunjungimu mengingat akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun-ssu. Aku menyayangimu.

Setelah membaca pesan dari kise, haruka hanya bisa membalas ucapan terima kasih. Haruka tak curiga kenapa kise akhir-akhir ini tak bisa menemui nya ia masih berfikir jika kise memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kondisi itu terus berlanjut hingga hari kelulusan mereka. Haruka seakan putus asa tak berkomunikasi dengan kise. "ada apa dengan kise-kun? Kenapa dia tak pernah menghubungiku lagi?" haruka sedih dan haruka berniat untuk pergi ke sekolah kise. "permisi, apa ini benar ini sekolahnya kise ryouta?" karena kise seorang model jelas saja banyak orang yang mengenalnya. "benar, tapi sejak upacara kelulusan tadi pagi aku tak melihatnya mungkin sudah pulang" jelas salah satu siswa sekolah tersebut. Masih merasa tak percaya miskomunikasi dengan kise.

Tapi haruka pun tak mau hanya memikirkan masalahnya dengan kise tapi ia juga harus memikirkan masalah kuliahnya. Pendaftarannya di universitas Tokyo jurusan kedokteran. Haruka memang anak yang pintar, ia tak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal yang akan mengganggu pendidikannya walaupun rasa cemas juga berputar di otaknya. Hingga suatu hari, saat menonton acara tv ia mendapati wajah kise yang terpampang di layar kacanya. Seorang wartawan tengah mewawancarainya.

"kise-kun, apa benar kau akan pindah ke inggris untuk melanjutkan karir model mu?" haruka kaget dan shock, kise tak pernah memberitau nya jika ia ingin pergi ke inggris. "ah benar, aku akan melanjutkan karirku di inggris. Mungkin jika disana aku akan belajar tentang model lebih banyak lagi. Mencari pengalaman hehe" kise terkekeh. Seakan tak mempunyai rasa bersalah. Ia menanggapi para wartawan dengan senyuman yang sumringah. Haruka tak sadar meneteskan air mata, hatinya seakan baru saja di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam. "kise-kun kami dengar kau akan segera bertunangan, benarkah itu?"

Deg

Sekali lagi hatinya remuk dan hancur dengan apa yang baru saja didengar. Kise yang diwawancarai tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya. Yang tadinya tersenyum khas seorang kise kini menjadi sedih bagai anak kecil yang tersesat mencari sosok seorang ibu. Kise menunduk sedih terlihat raut wajah yang ingin menangis dan akhirnya kise mengucap beberapa kata. "itu benar-ssu" mata haruka terbelalak. Apa lagi ini, kenapa ia harus mendengar berita semacam ini tangis haruka semakin jadi. Ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa karena sudah kelewat sedih.

2 tahun kemudian,

Semua apa yang dikatakan kise 2 tahun lalu ternyata benar, kise pergi tanpa memberi kabar kepada haruka. Dan haruka pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menerimanya. Haruka fokus dengan kuliahnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit jika harus mengingat kise. Kini ia tak mau mendengar nama kise ryouta lagi. Dan sejak berakhirnya hubungan kise dengan haruka, ia tak berani untuk dekat dengan laki-laki lagi bahkan untuk jatuh cinta. Dirinya takut jika kejadian yang sama akan menimpanya. Dan tanggal 17 desember ini sudah tahun keempat semenjak janji yang dibuat oleh kise dan haruka. Karena terlalu penat dengan kegiatan dan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, haruka menyempatkan waktu untuk menghibur dirinya pergi ke miracle land. Dan tentunya sendirian.

Bukan dengan seorang laki-laki surai kuning yang sering bersamanya dulu. "baiklah, hanya sehari saja aku akan mengingat namamu kise ryouta" haruka bersiap di antrian permainan yang sangat membuatnya takut dulu –roller coaster- tapi saat haruka mengantri tiba-tiba manik matanya menangkap seseorang yang begitu familiar. Pemuda surai kuning yang sangat ia kenal walaupun hanya terlihat dari belakang.

Haruka mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekedar tau apa orang yang dilihatnya itu benar orang yang sangat ia kenal. Setelah puas berteriak-teriak di roller coaster, haruka kembali melihat si surai kuning itu sedang membeli permen kapas. Dan karena rasa penasaran yang tak tertahankan akhirnya haruka mencoba untuk membeli permen kapas itu dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan pria itu. Dan benar saja itu adalah kise. Bingung. Sedih. Senang. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"harukacchi?" kise menatap haruka kaget. Haruka yang melihat kise lari sekencang-kencangnya, rasanya ia ingin pergi kemanapun asal itu tak bertemu dengan kise. Tapi kise dengan sigap menahan tangan haruka untuk berhadapan dengan nya dan menatap iris madu yang tengah menatapnya kini. "harukacchi tunggu. dengar.. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" haruka menangis tertahan tak ada suara dari tangisannya terlalu sakit untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sudah tega meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. "apa lagi yang perlu di jelaskan kise-kun, bukankah sudah jelas semuanya. Dan lagi kau pasti sudah mempunyai istri kan?" Tanya haruka yang masih menunduk tak kuasa untuk menatap kise. "dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik"

Flashback 2 tahun lalu..

"kau akan dijodohkan dengan teman anaknya ayah di London kise dan juga kau harus melanjutkan karirmu di London" pagi itu di hari upacara kelulusan. Kise mendapat kabar yang tak diinginkan. Ya walaupun kise sudah jarang berkomunikasi dengan haruka, tapi ia menyayangi haruka. Dan maksud kise tak menghubungi haruka karena haruka harus fokus pada ujiannya dan lagi yang ia tau haruka ingin masuk universitas Tokyo. "kau akan berangkat dalam waktu dekat" kise tak terima dengan keputusan ayahnya yang sepihak. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus menurut. Kise pergi tanpa memberi kabar ke haruka. Sebenarnya ia takut jika haruka akan benci kepadanya jadi ia sengaja tak memberitahukannya. Entahlah ini keputusan yang benar atau tidak.

Sesampainya kise di London, ia di pertemukan dengan wanita yang katanya akan dijodohkan dengannya itu. Memang orang jepang hanya saja ia tinggal di London. Namanya adalah misaki reiko. Tapi sepertinya tuhan berpihak pada kise karena misaki juga tak ingin di jodohkan dengan kise, misaki sudah mempunyai orang yang dicintainya. Akhirnya kise bersekongkol dengan misaki untuk menggagalkan rencana pernikahan mereka berdua. Cukup lama menyusun rencana itu hingga akhirnya berhasil. Dan setelah semua masalah di London beres dan dia juga sudah mendapatkan banyak pengalaman modeling disana. Akhirnya kise merencanakan untuk pulang ke jepang dan berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan haruka.

Flashback end

Tanggal 17 desember, kise pulang ke jepang. Tempat pertama yang ia datangi adalah miracle land. Ia selalu ingat jika ia mempunyai janji dengan haruka yaitu pergi ke miracle land tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan naik roller coaster lagi. "apa kau tidak percaya padaku-ssu?" tubuh kise lemas. Ia takut haruka tak percaya akan ceritanya. Tapi dilubuk hati haruka yang paling dalam ia percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan kise dan voila sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Kini tangis haruka mengencang.. kise bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"aku selalu percaya… aku selalu percaya bahwa kise-kun akan datang" ucapnya. Kise yang tadinya menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat haruka. Membingkaikan tangannya di pipi haruka. "terimakasih-ssu kau telah mempercayaiku dan menungguku selama 2 tahun ini… terimakasih" kise menangis sesegukan. Di peluknya wanita dihadapannya dengan sangat erat, dan mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala haruka. Entah kenapa kise membawa tas selempang coklat yang agak mengembung. Jelas itu membuat haruka heran. "kise-kun kau membawa apa sepertinya tas mu cukup besar" kise menepuk keningnya sendiri. "aku lupa-ssu" di rogohnya bagian dalam tas itu dan menampakkan 3 kotak cantik. Yang satu kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado warna kuning dengan pita merah, yang satu kertas kado berwarna merah dengan pita biru dan yang satu lagi kertas kado berwarna biru dengan pita ungu. "Entah kenapa aku percaya hari ini aku akan bertemu denganmu-ssu jadi aku sudah menyiapkan 3 kado untukmu karna aku tak memberimu kado selama 3 tahun-ssu"

kise memberikannya setelah ia mencari tempat yang mereka rasa nyaman untuk berbincang. Kotak pertama adalah flatshoes merah yang dibelikan kise di London. Kotak ke dua adalah sebuah ipod kuning yang sudah diberi gantungan dengan huruf "k" dan kotak ketiga adalah sebuah pajangan berbentuk bola yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang kekasih tengah duduk di sebuah taman. Kristal yang tak beraturan membuatnya semakin indah. "terima kasih kise-kun" senyum haruka terkembang saat menerima semua hadiah itu.

"dan aku punya satu lagi-ssu" kise berjongkok di depan haruka dengan satu kaki dijadikan tumpuan tangannya. Tangan yang satunya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong bajunya. Dan kise membuka sebuah kotak merah yang sudah jelas apa itu isinya. "maukah kau menikah denganku?" semburat merah muncul di wajah haruka. Tanpa pikir panjang haruka menjawab. "4 tahun lalu kau menyatakan cinta padaku dan aku menerimanya, dan kini kau ingin aku menikah denganmu tentu aku juga akan menerimanya" sontak kise langsung memeluk haruka. "terimakasih harukacchi"

~saat kau ingin percaya pada suatu hal dan kau selalu mempercayainya maka apa yang kau percayai akan menjadi kenyataan~

-END-


End file.
